gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rock the House
right|250pxRock the House es el tercer sencillo del álbum Gorillaz, lanzado en octubre de 2001. Es una de las dos canciones del álbum en tener una colaboración con Del tha Funkee Homosapien, siendo la otra Clint Eastwood. Rock the House posee un riff de trompeta sampleado del tema de la película de 1996 Modesty Blaise. El estribillo de la canción también presenta un sample de la canción How Many People (Ready to Rock the House?), una canción hip hop de la década de 1980 del rapero estadounidense John Forté. Letra I know you like that You wanna try that It's like a flashback So shake your ass crack I got the balls to Rock the salsa Funk the blues-a Any groove to Make you move 'cause Taking you to Another landscape Is my mandate I'm highly animated even though I'm decomposing So if your feet is frozen, I'mma die to see you ropin' And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now while the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to just get down And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now while the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to just get down Tap your toes and clap your hands (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on, trace the globe and shake your pants (How many people ready to rock the house?) Just twist your hip and do the dip (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on, shake and bake, do whatever it takes (How many people ready to rock the house?) Gravitational pull I'll have you making a fool out of yourself on the dance floor Doing back spins, running man, and more Party down with vigor and candor Coming to the jam or look like a landlubber And do the aqua boogie, win lots of goodies maybe Pop a Gucci wallet, turntables is talking to me It's awfully groovy seeing all the treasure and the booty And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now while the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to just get down And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now while the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to just get down Tap your toes and clap your hands (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on, trace the globe and shake your pants (How many people ready to rock the house?) Just twist your hip and do the dip (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on, shake and bake, do whatever it takes (How many people ready to rock the house?) I wanna get down lower than Atlantis Going toe to toe with an enchantress Get funkier than funkadelic wearin' pampers While you eggheads is on the wall preparin' answers Sharing transcripts while we over here Dipping and dancin' Rhythm romancin' Wallflowers, giving no action, no All hours, we chillin' and maxin' So relaxing Opposites attracting I'mma toss my hat in Lost when the track spin Like I'm on a crack binge Jigging and wiggling Freakin' booties speakin' to the cuties, so belligerent No religion, just funk the feed on You'll feel reborn Negativity we just dead it like decoy Better lift your feet and just measure the beat on the pulse when it respawns Tap your toes and clap your hands (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on, trace the globe and shake your pants (How many people ready to rock the house?) Just twist your hip and do the dip (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on, shake and bake, do whatever it takes (How many people ready to rock the house?) Listado del sencillo Personal *Del tha Funkee Homosapien: rap *Damon Albarn: flauta, piano *Dan The Automator: loops sampleados *Junior Dan: bajo *Tom Girling: producción *Jason Cox: producción Curiosidades *Según Rise of the Ogre, esta es la canción que menos le gusta a la banda, e incluso 2D llegó a decir que no debió haber estado en el álbum Gorillaz. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Gorillaz (álbum)